


Mercy & Reader POV

by InerrantErotica



Series: Overwatch Shorts [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Caretaking, F/M, Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: You awaken in a hospital under the personal care of one Dr. Angela Ziegler- the famous Overwatch angel of mercy. Yet the injuries are... not insubstantial- and this case is peculiar.





	Mercy & Reader POV

Bright light floods your vision, scrolling above you like a passing train car as you lay upon your back. Some kind of breathing mask is placed over your face and instantly you feel a little lighter in the head. White-clothed figures come and go above you as the ceiling slides behind them. Words fail to come out from your lips as you slip in and out of consciousness.

The voices whirl around you in an indistinct blur, all save one. Only one remains with you, muffled and distant. A woman leans over, her angelic features silhouetted by the bright lights behind her. You can’t make out her face or anything she’s saying through the fog of confusion, but there is something reassuring about her constant unwavering presence. 

You can’t make out what she’s saying. It almost sounds like German… but it is a gentle serenade, coaxing you back to sleep. You feel her hand upon your chest, warm and consoling, and the last thing you can make out clearly is, “You’re going to be alright.”

You drift off, somehow feeling safer.

 

A monotonous beep rings out every other second in the hospital room. You come to, finally able to vocalize your pain for the first time in a while. The room is white and sterile with tinges of blue and the famed Overwatch symbol plastered over one of the walls. You’re alone in this room… save for a blonde woman in a lab coat looking over some charts on the wall. Her back is turned, but you have a faint recollection that you’ve met before. You can’t help but stare...

Her bushy flaxen ponytail bobs as she nods and scratches some notes off on her tablet with a stylus. Still too tired to catch her attention, you remain silent until she gives a melodious hum of approval at the charts and turns around.

The blonde doctor has a narrow face, striking oceanic blue eyes beneath dark eyeshadow, with a thin nose and full lips. Her features bear the extreme confidence of a professional at work and besides that there is an additional otherworldly charm to her every movement, “Hello there.” She says, “You’re finally awake.”

You manage to mutter out a hoarse response as she approaches. Her smile is a sight for sore eyes, that’s for sure.

“I am Doctor Angela Ziegler.” She replies, “Don’t be alarmed, you’re safe here with us.”

She looks you over as you respond and says, “Could you please tell me your name?”

She sits next to you and pulls the stethoscope off of her shoulders and plugs it into her ears. “Date of birth?” The doctor pulls down the collar of your gown and places the cold metal of the diaphragm upon your bare chest, “Where were you born?” You watch her eyes drifting off as she focuses intently on the sound of your heart and your responses, “Mmmhm. Gute und beständig.”

As if sensing your gaze, her blue eyes dart towards your own and a smile tugs at the corner of her lips, “Perfekt.”

 

She had on a low-cut blouse that exposed a bit of pale cleavage and her graceful collar blades… her ID card hung from a clip on her coat just over one of her breasts and she wore a pinstripe black skirt and stockings. Not at all what you’d expect after looking at her from the back.

“Follow me.” She says, stiffening her back and reaching into her pocket. When you stir, she plants her palm down on your chest and clicks her tongue.

“With your eyes.” Mercy playfully chides, lifting up a pen and putting it up to your face. With her other hand she brings up a small flashlight and shines it in your left eye. The woman slides her pen over to the periphery of your vision. You feel her fingers on your chin, “Thank you.”

After checking your vision, the doctor slides a hand under your arm, against the small of your back. She leans over, her breast brushing up against your own as she helps you sit upright.

“Overwatch responds to crises like this all the time but yours is a… special case.” Mercy explains, “As a result, I’ll be taking care of you personally. Can you move on your own?”

You lift up your arm and wiggle your fingers but Mercy’s head snaps back to you with a flustered glare, “Slowly! Careful now. One finger at a time.”

With her attention so intensely focused on your fingers, Angela’s too occupied to notice as you look upon her flawless face… her slender nose, full lips… that slender throat and her voluminous breasts. She turns back, almost catching you before your eyes meet. She gives you a sardonic smile, “Gute. On a scale of one to ten, how is the pain?”

She listens carefully and makes some notes on her tablet, turning away from you for a second.

“That’s better than feeling nothing at all, hm?” She asks, lifting up her golden eyebrows.

“I’ll get you something for that but...” Mercy says, “-take it easy. Doctor’s orders. The thing about biotics is that sometimes it’s almost too good.”

She reaches over and brushes your hair on her way up off the bed. “The healing process can take some problematic shortcuts, especially in your case… but don’t worry, I’ve got my eye on you.”

Mercy leaves soon after… and the room just feels a little less radiant for it.

 

You spend the next day resting in bed as the steady drip of biotics and anesthesia work their magic. Most of your time blends together, except for the four times a day that Mercy returns to do her check ups. She’s never without that pleasing smile and is always talking about how well the treatment is going. After a few times you get to talking a little more and she lingers longer than she has to. She has the sweetest laugh and the gentlest touch… day passes into night and back into day again. 

“How does this feel?” She asks one day, massaging your bicep with both hands, Her fingers softly knead over your arm as her fingers methodically travel down to your wrist and then your palm, “Mm, good tone. Die ersatz sollte gute passen.”

Angela grabs both of your hands in her dainty fingers and rests them on your lap, palms up. “Now move your fingers for me.”

They’re so close to her waist… the pale skin of her thighs beckons your imagination to wonder what’s beneath her her skirt and you distractedly curl only your index and middle fingers on one hand in a lurid ‘come hither’ gesture.

She purses her lips, focusing on your fingers before looking up at you, “Is something the matter? Are you having trouble?”

You manage a somewhat polite response, dodging the issue.

“Hmmm.” Mercy pensively thinks for a moment, “Is there something on your mind?”

Now that you think about it, it has been awhile since you’ve had any privacy… She turns her head to the side, eyeing you out of the corner of her vision. Mercy stands and claps her hands, “Achtung! It’s time for your bath.”

“Please stand.” She says, folding her tablet over her thighs and standing prim across the way.

After being bedridden for such a time, it’s actually a little difficult. When you swing your feet off the side of the bed and put them on the cold tile floor, they feel as if they’re still asleep. Your toes are sizzling with a sensation like static electricity. You can still stand under your own power, even if it does feel a little funny. Mercy seems pleased at your progress, and bids you to take a few steps forward. Walking is still a little awkward. She sighs and takes some notes on her tablet.

You turn around to face her, catching those ocean blue eyes drifting over your body. When your gaze meet, she makes no effort to hide her curiosity or fascination, “Please undress.”

There’s not much to it with a hospital gown. Mercy relieves you of the gown and puts it in a hamper on the way to the adjoining bathroom. She turns back, taking notice of your difficulties. The woman marches over and puts one hand against your lower back and the other on your chest to help guide you.

Angela’s bedside manner can certainly be characterized as exceedingly patient. So close to her now, you can smell the perfume upon her unblemished skin and feel the warmth from her body as it supports you.

The bath is already drawn with hot water, filling the room with a steamy humidity and fogging the mirrors. “The hot water should promote gute blood flow.”

The doctor helps you into the tub, which hovers a few inches off of the ground with the aid of some advanced repulsorlifts. Mercy stands by your side, “Speaking of blood flow…” The woman looks down at you, “It would not be unusual for a man to be aroused in this situation.”

She quickly turns to you with a reassuring smile, “It is a known side effect of the medizin that it can be somewhat more… difficult.”

With one slender finger, she thoughtfully taps her lips, “It might be best to take a look for ourselves, ja? Just in case.”

Angela bends her knees and crouches down. She begins to monitor your heart rate with her stethoscope again, carrying on with that demure smile all the while.

“Do you have a girlfriend or someone significant?” She asks matter-of-factly, “Forgive me that we don’t have the, eh, material to stimulate the desired response here. You’ll just have to use your imagination.”

“Think sexy thoughts.” She adds with a playful chuckle. Of course, you can’t help but think of the woman kneeling right beside you. Naked and alone with a beautiful doctor, having your every need tended to and being taken care of? Some men would throw themselves off a building for such a chance. It didn’t help that this was Doctor Angela Ziegler, the heroine of the Omnic Crisis. The thoughts come easily enough- the image of Mercy naked before you… sharing the tub even. There was plenty of room. Her firm breasts and athletic figure- those wide maternal hips and that angelic face. She hasn’t aged a day since the holovids, perpetually straddling the fine line between young maiden and motherly beauty. She was more a goddess than an angel… a true Venus on earth.

 

“Sexier.” She chided with a joking annoyance to her gentle voice.

The leap from imagining a woman naked before you and imagining that woman with you isn’t a particularly hard one to make… especially if she’s whispering ‘Sexier’ in your ear. You look her in the eyes, drawing them towards you. Like the deep blue of the sea… a man could fall headlong into those eyes.

Noticing your gaze, Angela lifts her eyebrows up with a curious smile, “Oh? Me?” She laughs, “I did say it wouldn’t be unusual, didn’t I? Well, Mercy im bereitschaftsdienst. Imagine what you will.”

She switches hands, keeping her stethoscope on your chest as she slips her hand under the water- carefully sliding the back of her hand against your penis. It is a strictly clinical gesture... yet undeniably more titillating considering who is making it.

“Hrm. Your heart rate’s normal…” She mutters, “But I can’t tell if this is...”

Mercy sighs. It’s not often that she looks confounded like this. Sensing your curiosity about her own mixed feelings, she turns her sight back to you and asks, “Is that your normal, uh… state?”

The silence lingers in the air for a few moments before she clarifies, “Are you aroused?” Before you can answer, Mercy interjects and thinks aloud, “Though I have to suppose the state of arousal is not so simple as a check yes or no…”

She inhales deeply and removes her hand from the warm waters, “We’ll just have to make it a more thorough examination then.”

Mercy straightens her back and unbuttons her blouse, exposing a lacy black bra beneath and a more prominent view of her cleavage. A single beauty mark adorned one breast near to the valley between them.

“You know, I really wouldn’t have to do this if you were just a little bit more imaginative.” She teases, rolling her eyes and looking up to the ceiling, “Consider this a professional courtesy. You’ll have to do all the hard work yourself, though.”

As you sit there gawking, Mercy tilts her head and says,“You’d best get to it then.”

You slip your hand down into the waters and start to pleasure yourself at her behest. She brushes her hair back and smiles, “That’s better.”

The sight is certainly… stimulating. The fantasy of being intimate with this woman is becoming more and more a possibility as time goes on. You feel your desire mounting as images of her nude and enticing before you cross your mind. Lurid visions of sex and lovemaking fill your head, assisted by the graceful figure kneeling beside you.

You imagine all the ways those lips could worship your cock… all the ways you could lavish your appreciation upon those supply breasts and that divine figure… every way a man and a woman can gratify each other’s desires.

The pressure mounts… builds and builds, aching for release. Mercy stands there, pursing her lips and watching intently. You just want to touch her but you know you can’t. Something holds you back. You feel like you’ve been on the edge for an eternity, just on the precipice of climax waiting to be thrown over the edge and into a deep chasm of pleasure. She can see it on your face, see how close you are… you can read her own curiosity in her eyes.

But it isn’t happening. It just won’t. As hard as you stroke, as passionate as your fantasies might be and as lovely as the beauty is standing before you- orgasm eludes you.

She senses your frustration and desire. You see out of the corner of your eye an expression of concern. Mercy inches forward and raises her hand up, “Aufhalten.” she commands, bidding you to stop, “That’s enough for now.”

The woman leans over and grabs one of your hands. She puts her arm around your shoulder and stands, pulling you out of the bathtub. She looks down at your throbbing cock and you see her bright blue eyes flash with interest for just a moment.

“Well, we can rule out impotence at least.” The doctor sardonically remarks, “-but it appears you may have a case of trauma-induced anorgasmia. The inability to… well, orgasm.”

Somehow, the way she speaks is more comforting than concerning, “Forgive me for tricking you but I had to diagnose you without making it seem like I was looking for it, sie verstehen? After injuries like yours, I had to consider the possibility.”

Though you’re certainly capable of moving on your own, she guides you back into the other room. Mercy reaches out for a towel as you leave the bathroom.

Raging hard on and all, you make your way back to your bed with the woman as she says, “The good news is that’s curable. The bad news is that it can take a lot of hard work. I fear you may be… frustrated over the coming few days of, well, not coming.”

She looks at you with a sheepish smile, “That was a joke.”

Angela soon leaves you to your devices, for better or for worse.

That night was terrible. You almost wish she hadn’t mentioned anything about it… With everything going on, sex wasn’t exactly on the top of your mind. Now that you’ve masturbated in front of Angela without any kind of release, it was the only thing you could think of in every moment you had to yourself. No matter how hard you go or how fantastic your imagination, the release of orgasm is denied to you.

The following day, Mercy returns to perform her usual checkup. She throws you a pair of pants, finally allowing you to upgrade from the gown to something that doesn’t show your ass off wherever you go. Not that showing off a massive erection is much better. For what it’s worth, you’ve been given free reign of the hospital in the meantime. Lots of Overwatch guards were around. Some of them attractive young women...

It made sense. If Mercy was working here, she needed protection. From what you’ve heard, she could take care of herself though. You can’t help but be a little flirty with some of the nurses and female operatives when you’ve been denied for almost a week.

It won’t be until the evening when Angela comes back to check on ‘that’ problem...

Hours later, she finally returns with a stack of holovids. “You wouldn’t believe the looks I got.” Angela says with a smile as she dumps them in your lap. The selection was… impressive, really, and also quite explicit. It was hard to imagine her collecting all these things. Everything from vanilla titles to interracial, bukkake, lesbian, hentai, virtual, and even omnics! “You know...” She mutters, looking at one cover in particular featuring a buxom asian girl pressing her bosom together with her biceps, “Das Japanisch are certainly creative.” She flips the holovid box over and squints at one of the pictures, “...paizuri? Hm!”

You turn your eyes away from the pile of pornography on your lap and look back at her, but she just shrugs her shoulders with a sheepish smile. “Which do you prefer?” She asks, indicating with her darting eyes that she’ll put it in the player for you.

When you respond you’d much prefer her to any holovid, the doctor laughs and shakes her head.

“You don’t have the insurance for that.” She says with a smile. A moment passes before she relents and adds, “But if it would get you out of here sooner, perhaps I could be persuaded…”

The doctor removes her lab coat and hangs it up on a chair by the window. Today she’s wearing a form fitting black bodysuit under a vest and skirt. It’s a sleek and modern look that emphasizes all her curves… Even if it covers every inch of her skin from her neck to her ankle, it was still an alluring ensemble.

“You know,” Angela says with a smile as she unbuttons her vest, “I imagine being able to last all night would make you quite popular with the ladies. Some men might envy this condition.”

Now dressed in just the bodysuit and skirt, it is plainly visible how her nipples strain against the skin tight fabric. You can even see her navel and the lithe musculature of her abs. The fabric clings so tightly to her form that she’s paradoxically both naked and covered in your presence. The doctor sits beside you on your bed and runs her hand over your collar and down your chest.

Her fingers drag down to your stomach, trailing a path from your stomach to your groin beneath the trousers they gave you. She slips them down to free your cock. You can see the subdued approval in her eyes as she looks it over. Of course the ever-professional Mercy wouldn’t want to say anything out loud but… you can tell what she’s thinking.

She turns her gaze back upon you as her fingers wrap around your cock. It was a healer’s touch indeed… you feel yourself stiffening in her embrace. She begins to stroke you, slow and methodical at first. With her other hand, she dons her stethoscope once more and waggles her eyebrows, “Might as well, while we’re here.”

Angela closes her eyes as she reads your heartbeat with one hand and pleasures you with the other. Her movements are so graceful and precise. Truly the work of a professional.

You close your own eyes, focusing on the sensation. You were already hard before… now it’s unbearable. It takes all the willpower you can muster not to reach out and take control of her yourself. She accelerates, her hand slapping against your groin as her fist glides all the way up from the tip to your base. Each stroke is punctuated by a slap of skin on skin.

You can feel yourself edging towards climax… crawling bit by bit towards that moment of release. It wells up in the tip of your cock, conjuring all your pleasure up into that one place… and it stays there. It stays there for an agonizingly long period of time. It’s a plateau of pleasure that you just can’t come off of. No matter how hard or how thoroughly she strokes you, even Mercy can’t get you off. Not like this. You’re seeping precum...

After a few moments, her pace slows. Angela has realized that if you were going to cum tonight, that moment had already passed. She removes her fingers from your cock and inhales through her nostrils.

“Consider it practice.” The woman reassures you, stroking your hair, “You’ll get it back soon, mm? When you do… well, hm, it’s going to feel fantastich, ja?”

She giggles and withdraws from you, “You know, I’ve heard that some men prefer this sort of denial. It’s well documented in...” She waggles her finger at the mess of holovids scattered over your legs.

You’re beginning to suspect that Mercy is quite… inquisitive about these kinds of things. Nevertheless, she leaves you with a good night wish and the promise to try again tomorrow. You attempt to sleep with an insatiable erection for the second night in a row.

 

The following day is spent being interviewed by Overwatch about the incident. Mercy was there, standing with her peers. The famed Jack Morrison and a darker man you didn’t recognize but one whose words still carried some weight in the organization. You didn’t have much to say… and your thoughts (and gaze) have a tendency to drift back to Mercy. You imagine her naked… you imagine having sex with her. You remembered how close you had come to just that the night prior, how close you had come to… well, cumming.

She returns to your room that night in a low cut dress with a deep side slit revealing a bit of leg. Not quite formalwear, but it does look quite elegant beneath her lab coat. She slinks off her coat once more and walks towards you upon the bed, “Ich bin da.” She cooes with a smile, “The doctor is in.”

It appears that the medical procedures have been dispensed with, leaving only this ‘professional courtesy’.

She approaches not from the side but directly at your feet. She mounts the bed and crawls over your legs, ever cautious not to put any weight on them. Mercy straddles your waist, angling her body just over your already hard cock.

Her hands glide over your chest and to your hips as her blonde hair hangs down over your face. 

“I’ve been thinking.” She declares with her eyes half-closed in a sultry stare, “Perhaps you’re more the romantic type, mm?”

Angela closes her azure eyes and brings her lips to your own. Their are soft to the touch and and you can taste the subdued cherry pink lipstick. She tilts her head to the side and almost aggressively forces her tongue into your mouth. This a woman that knows what she wants… and knows just how she’ll take it from you.

Her hands reach for your wrists and glide up your body, lifting your arms up so that she can pin your hands to the bed. Your cock, still agonizingly contained in your pants, rubs up against her thighs and even along her sex, itself hidden away by a thin layer of lacy fabric.

You feel your desire surging again, verging so anxiously close in every way. Your tongues entwine in a lovers’ dance, both playfully struggling to dominate the other. The woman softly moans and sighs into your mouth, She moves one of her hands down to your groin, wrapping her fingers around your cock. You can’t be sure what’s better- Angela’s kissing or the special treatment of her fingers at work jerking you off.

Luckily you’re getting both. Soon her kisses descend down your body, over your breast and to your stomach. True to her word, she really does intend to take care of you…

Her lips wrap around your hard cock and you can tell from her soft moans over it just how pleased she is to please you. The sensation is incredible- not merely for the feeling itself but for the beauty and the grace of the angelic figure deigning to gratify your cock. Her flaxen hair bobs and sways as she begins to move her whole head up and down on your length.

You feel your body stiffening in response as the doctor works her magic. Mercy plants her hand upon your abs, as if to calm you. She wants you to stay just where you are- to relax and enjoy it as she takes care of everything. From everything you’ve learned about her, it seems as if she doesn’t even want you thinking about anything but the pleasure she’s administering to your body.

The room fills with the sound of soft kisses and pleasing moans. Her hand urges your length more and more up into her mouth, stroking you against her tongue as it rolls around your sensitive head.

It would be all too easy to cum under any other circumstances… As the woman lovingly embraces you into her mouth, you feel yourself drawing ever nearer to the climax both of you so desperately seek. Your cock stiffens in her mouth of its own volition.

Or rather… it seems as if the doctor has more control over your body than you do. She’s certainly qualified enough.

Her hand drifts from the base of your cock to your balls, cradling them… massaging them and coaxing them in an effort to take from you all the cum that you’ve been storing up in them- everything that has been denied.

She pulls up off of you, breaking a string of spit that had formed between your cock and her lips.”Look at me.” Mercy commands, tapping your stomach as she tucks her knees in and maneuvers herself to try something else.

With unbridled confidence, the woman reaches behind her back, unzipping her dress and then pulling it up over her head. Your eyes settle on her black lingerie panties before moving up her matching bra, then to her lithe stomach and snow-like complexion between them.

Mercy drops her breasts over your cock, enveloping it in a soft embrace. The lacy bra keeps them pressed tight around you as your head pops out from her cleavage. It smears precum over her gentle skin. She descends lower, until her breasts meet your groin and your manhood prods at her slender throat. It appears and disappears as she slides up and down against your hard shaft.

The woman tucks her chin in and parts her lips, letting your cockhead rub up against her pink tongue with every long gliding motion. The two of you trade spit for precum with every meeting. She barely blinks as your cock pokes at her tongue every other second. Even with her mouth open, you can make out a warm smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Her sole desire, it appears, is to comfort you. Whatever physical pleasure she might derive from sex, it seems clear now that it’s no match for the emotional gratification that comes from bringing her partner to orgasm. She wants this. Angela wants your cum... almost as much as you want to give it to her.

She kisses your cock and drives her wet tongue along the sensitive underside, holding your head in place within her mouth as she slides her breasts up and down your length. She can feel you stiffening up… coming ever closer. You can feel her growing anticipation as well.

The pleasure mounts, coalescing in your hard shaft as Mercy’s sighs and kisses ring out through the room. Her tongue dances on your cock as she speaks between every little ministration. “Close your-” kiss! “-eyes.” lick! “Relax.” smooch! “Don’t think… feel.”

You do as she commands, letting yourself go into a purely receptive state of ecstacy.

This is it. It’s coming… and you can both feel it.

Your heart races and you can’t help but call out. Mercy’s moans echo your own, assuring you that she’s in complete control… that she knows everything about what you’re feeling right now. That sizzling numbness returns to your toes and fingers- your thighs tighten and a pressure mounts in your loins. She goes faster and faster, bobbing her head up and down and covering your sensitive tip in her lips until…

Finally… you cum. A week’s worth of pent up passion gush out in a torrent over her pink lips. Your cock convulses, rhythmically pulsing as each spurt forces its way out of your body in waves of agonizing pleasure. You can feel the heat of your own cum as it splashes off of her lips and down onto her breasts, wetting them slick and shiny and lubricating her soft bosom.

You can hear Angela’s happy moans as you fill her mouth and cover her lips, neck, and chest. It’s the hardest and longest you’ve ever cum before… and quite possibly the biggest at that. You feel wet droplets splatter over your stomach and hips. You can hear the thick drops hitting the sheets.

If so much has landed on your own body… you can only imagine just how you’ve covered the lovely doctor. You’re still cumming… unable to force open your eyes or think of anything but the immense feeling of release pulling out of your body.

The orgasm finally recedes and you feel your eyelids getting heavy... 

You pant and moan as your cock stops throbbing and twitching for good. Mercy lifts her chest up and you can feel thick rivulets of cum rushing in to fill the gap just then filled by your cock. When her bosom finally releases you, your cock slaps against your belly and you feel your own hot cum pouring out from the underside of her cleavage. An aftershock of pleasure jolts your nervous system before you can get too comfortable…

Basking in the afterglow, you remain motionless, just absorbing everything…

As your consciousness return, you can feel Mercy’s tongue drawing lines across your hips, belly, and stomach. She’s lapping up all the wet cum before it could cool and bring attention to itself. She delicately holds your cock in one hand. Your awareness returns to you… but your cock still belongs to Angela.

Mercy smiles when she sees you looking down at her with her lips pressed against a thick vein on your cock.

“I’m still here.” Mercy cooes with a lurid glint in her eyes. They dart meaningfully over to your cock, “-and you still need me, hm?”

She lifts her head up and smiles, stroking you as she sits upright. Her eyebrows lift up as she laughs, “Perhaps we went a bit overboard with the medikamente...”

Mercy luridly undoes her bra, revealing to you her beautiful pale breasts as it falls forward. They’re shiny, and maybe even slightly glossy… and you realize just how much you must have cum to paint them so. Her nipples are stiff and eager, betraying her own state of arousal. She turns away from you, letting your eyes gaze out over her smooth back as she removes her lingerie panties.

A moment later and she returns her attention to you, throwing a leg over your waist and putting her hands upon your chest. Angela lifts her chin up and stares down her nose at you. You look past the gap in her forearms at the tuft of blonde hair marking her sex… hovering just inches over your own.

“Ich kümmere mich um dich.” She cooes, reaching between her thighs and grabbing you with two fingers. In just a moment, you feel a pressure against your cock as she rubs your head against her womanly lips. With a sudden give, you slip inside and fill her. You can see the exquisite gratitude on her face as her eyes half-close in joy. A content smile stretches across her face. She’s tight and wet, squeezing hard on you...

Planting her palms on your abdomen and rolling her hips over your waist, Mercy moves like waves on the ocean- you can’t help but be in awe of her graceful beauty and demure smile. You reach out to grasp her hips but she shakes her head with a pleasing hum. She grabs your wrists and gently sets them aside with an insistent look on her face.

“I haven’t discharged you yet.” Mercy says with a wry smile.

She braces her hands on your torso again and starts to rock her hips more earnestly. The doctor shifts her weight forward and begins to bounce, slapping her behind on your thighs with every stroke. You’re left mesmerized by the way her breasts move with every bounce… You can see the pleasure on her face- and the needy expression of her selfless desires.

You can feel it stirring at your core again- a tension mounting and building towards a climax… the moment when all that pent up energy and desire is released in an explosion.

She rides you faster and harder, perhaps more than a doctor should with her injured patient… but you know what’s coming. Your body tenses up as Mercy hunches over and raises up on her haunches to crouch over you and sit on your cock. Balancing herself entirely on her hands and feet, she slams her butt up and down on your cock like a horse-rider bidding her mount into a gallop.

Mercy looks down upon you with the most exquisite expression of determination and satisfaction. She knows you’re going to cum soon… she’ll make sure of it. Despite the exertion required of this position, Angela bounces up and down on your whole cock without complaint or any hint of fatigue. There’s only so much a man can endure, even after everything you’ve been through over the past few days.

Sensing your approaching climax, Mercy leans forward, bringing her face down just an inch away from your own. She gazes into your eyes and purses her cherry pink lips, whispering only a single undeniable command;

“Come.”

You pour into her womb, filling her womanhood with your hot cum. Her fingers dig into your abs as you see the relief and joy wash over her face in the moments before you have to close your own eyes to absorb this heavenly sensation to its fullest.

Her pussy squeezes on your cock in response, milking you of your hot cum. After all, it no longer belongs to you… She clenches hard, cumming with you. Her moans and exhortations of bliss ring out through the room.

After what seems like an eternity… she slides down, finally succumbing to exhaustion. Her knees splay out onto your sides as her behind meets the base of your cock. The force of the impact squeezes out some cum down your balls and onto the bed beneath. Finally relaxing, your lover leans forwards and rests the side of her head on your breast, palms flat upon your bare skin.

You feel like you could fall asleep like this...

She’s listening to your heartbeat. Just without a stethoscope this time.

You can see her scientific curiosity at work. Angela’s monitoring the biomechanical regulator attached to your heart, assessing its response to the flood of endorphins and hormones that follow a man’s orgasm.

The key to modern prosthesis of this complexity was to trick the body into adopting every part as if it were the original- the good and the bad. Pleasure comes with pain. Strength with weakness.

She closes her eyes and inhales through her nostrils.

Was this gesture just a professional courtesy or perhaps genuine concern on the doctor’s part?

It doesn’t much matter. You’re here with her for now and that is good.

“So… have you thought about their offer?” She softly whispers, “... will you stay with me, Genji?”

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise!
> 
> This one was difficult- in part because while I wanted to examine serious things like injury causing erectile dysfunction or inorgasmia, I didn't want the reader to feel like I was beating on them. Nor have I really ever written in first person before. I must have spent half the time writing this going back and deleting the parts where I lapsed into third person. Finally, when I finished and moved onto another story... I was writing in first person!


End file.
